SilentBlindLove
by addicted-cullengrl
Summary: When getting sent to the hospital after a minor head injury her best friend starts to tell her things, the way he feels. What's going to happen when she starts the forget things.
1. Chapter 1

I could have said yes,

I could have,

Really.

Who knows why I didn't.

One simple word changed my life, or was it already planned this way? I guess I'll never be sure. I supposed if I did say yes, well then, I wouldn't be here, right?

But I said no. And this is where the audience says: Uhhhh with a sad face.

Really.

I can't believe I'm in a hospital, a hospital! May I repeat?

How embarrassing, even my MOM is here.

My mom who's like 29, with blonde hair and perky boobs, with no right looking so damn better than me. The first thing you think when you see her is usually, "She's could be a movie star." And of course you'd be right because of course she is. If my mom is 29 and I'm 15 do the math. Yep, she was fourteen when she had me. She put me up for fostering, and told my parents real nice and firm; that if she doesn't get to see me at least 3 times a month she will blow up the world.

So now are you happy mom? I just used up your last day with me this month, because what? I got hit in the head with a baseball and to make it even better I then got run over by a car.

But really, mom it was only a small car.

So now I'm the center of attention, well maybe I should do this more often.

"Jesus, Ally! I could have given you a ride after you got hit in the head", David yelled once he was in the hospital room. I could tell he was running or something 'cause he was so out of breath. I don't doubt it, whenever David's upset he likes to run. So he must have run all the way here. His house is only like 20 miles away.

David shot a 'hello Mrs. Dylans', 'Morning Mr. Dylans' and they both replied with a nod. Then my parents start shaking their head and nodding like Morse code. Like what the hell!

And then he rushes to my side and hugs me.

I hug back, not only because he's my best friend in the whole world but also because everything seems all right when I'm with him.

"Hon, don't cry" he whispers into my ear, which of course makes me cry even harder.

I push him as hard as I can, which at this point is not very hard because my hands and wrists are hooked up to several machines and wires. But good thing David gets the message and unhooks our tangled hug.

Now that he's here I can breathe and things begin to get clearer.

I mentally make a list of random thing that I should be thinking about.

1.Yay! Dash is here (David)

2. My mom is here (whom Dash has never met)

3. I got hit by a car 7 hours ago.

4. I've been told I CAN'T talk for at least 2 months, then when/if I can talk again I will have to go the speech therapy.

5. Dash is going to be like every other idiot boy and fall in love with my real mother.

6. Maybe I should just tell him that she's my long lost sister.

7. Well, maybe not.

"Are you okay?"

[Me?

I nod.

"Is she okay?" David asks my mother (Jean Dylans, not my real mother). He asks like he doesn't believe I'm all right.

She nods, but her eyes are worried.

"What happened?" He glances at me.

I shrug.

"What happened!?"

He asks my dad this time, but his voice is way more angry and urgent, than when he speaks to me.

David quickly looks at me again.

"Ibbaouhiia?" This time I get to answer. Which wasn't the best idea because I can't talk, but really what I was trying to say was "I got hit by a car?"

"What?"

"She got hit…. by a car," My (Real) mother answers slowly, as if still trying to figure thing out.

"You a nurse?" David asked my mom, very rudely I thought. She doesn't answer. The silence is almost comical.

Then she starts to laugh.

Really hard.

You might think this is strange. Because well. It is strange. She's probably wondering why he doesn't know her, and probably upset with me. Oh fuck.

Dash starts to look a bit worried. After he stops staring (gaping, and not cause of her looks, well at least I don't think so) at my mom, he gives me a questioning look. And with that I do something I don't even get, I start swinging my arms toward my other mother that is sitting down. I guess I was trying to get David to ask my mom (Foster) to explain.

But,

Everyone (And I mean Everyone) thought I was either hurt, going crazy, or just wanted more attention. So, while everyone gathered around me, I got so frustrated that I just jumped out of my bed…

……………..Down…down…

Catch.

Thankgawd! Well I guess I shouldn't try standing, would you like to rewind: Down… down.

Just through a fade I see dash grab a hold of my mom and started shouting,

"Nurse! Nurse!"

But unfortunately my left eyes would not cooperate and kept sliding down.

And the next thing I see was black and only black…

One eye…

Other eyes… Ahh, Once again I can see. And this is where the background singers chant " Once again"


	2. Chapter 2

The Next Chapter

2

"Abbbb!" Well that came out right. Hah.

"Shush" comes a voice. Even through I clearly have opened my eyes, does not mean I can't SEE anything.

Confusing?

I would say.

"Whaaaffff"

"Hey! No swearing" I could even hear the smile in the voice, which has confirmed is my mom. If you can't figure it out which mom, may I hint- Smiling while say 'No swearing'?

"I am very disappointed at you" Again with the smiling in the voice. I can I say, wait no I can't "say" this but to tell you I did in fact smile at that. The fact that she isn't THAT mad, does relax me.

Finally something spins me around so that I'm facing my mom. And at the same time I realize I am in fact a retarded.

I WAS SITTING UP THE WHILE DANM TIME!

This scares me, if I couldn't tell that I was sitting up (I thought I was lying) then what could be wrong with me?

Deep breathe.

Ok.

I look straight up to mom and staring into her eyes, and I hope they burn from my glare.

Cause I want answers lady. AND I WANT THEM NOW!


End file.
